The field of the invention relates generally to testing of video processing systems, and more particularly, to a system and apparatus for testing a video processing system used in an aircraft.
Video cameras and video processing systems are used in aircraft to provide video images to a user of various areas of the aircraft. These systems are especially useful in large aircraft flown with minimal crews. For example, in a cargo aircraft, video cameras may be positioned such that a crew in the cockpit of the aircraft can monitor the cargo area of the aircraft. In another example, video cameras may be positioned to aid an in-flight refueling process performed by a tanker aircraft.
Typically, one or more video cameras are coupled to a video processing system, which receives images from the cameras and displays the images on a monitor for viewing. Currently, in order to test the functionality of a video processing system, the aircraft must be “powered-up” to a point where the video equipment generates images on a monitor. If images do not appear, often the video processing system must be removed from its position within the aircraft in order to perform troubleshooting tests to determine the reason that the video processing system is not functioning, or at least verify that it is not the cause of the malfunction. Such tests may require multiple people through out the aircraft and also may require at least some educated guesswork.